


The Cute and the Kinky

by miss_xip



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots!! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cutesy, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Mild Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: Soulmate AU where your tattoo is the first thing your soulmate thinks about you.•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	The Cute and the Kinky

Sawamura Daichi was in his second year of college, sitting in the second row of his Advanced Astronomy 302 class, taking notes, when the prettiest person he had probably ever seen strolled into class as he spoke quietly with a bunch of female students.

He had big, milk chocolate eyes and gorgeous brown hair. He wore thick black-rimmed glasses, which accentuated his face perfectly. His lips were full and his cheekbones well pronounced.

"Wow..." he whispers to himself, still staring as the boy makes his way to the front row, setting down his bookbag next to some of the girls he walked in with.

Their eyes meet, and Daichi can't help but suddenly look away. He pretends to be reading his textbook when he, in fact, listens to the beautiful person whisper something to the girl next to him, giggling softly.

God, he wants to know how that voice sounds.

"Alright, everyone! Good afternoon, I am your professor, Doctor Urikawa," the professor introduces themselves, and the class continues on like normal.

*

Oikawa Tooru had had a long ass day.

First, he woke up late. And on the first day of the new semester, too!

Second, his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime-- the one Tooru  _swore_  up and down was his soulmate-- actually found his soulmate.

Third, his Advanced Astronomy class was a total joke. He was told he'd learn new things in that class, but he actually knew everything Doctor Urikawa told them today.

He guesses the only thing that went right after he dropped and shattered his phone, blew up his microwave lunch, and failed a biology pre-test was that absolutely gorgeous motherfucker who sat behind him in Advanced Astronomy.

Short, dark hair. Kind, narrow brown eyes. Smart, which was a total plus, as he answered a shit ton of questions in class which totally turned Tooru on. Athletic build. Nice smile. And, to top it all off, he loved volleyball!

(Tooru totally did... not... check out that volleyball tattoo on his muscular left bicep.)

He shook his head.  _Not_ _now_ , _Tooru_!

All he wanted to do right now was sit down on his bed, with his laptop, and finish the current season of Cosmos.

So, that's what he decided to do.

When he's changing into his PJs, however, he realizes his stomach is sensitive. He groans, pulling off his shirt, and there it was.

Something that wasn't there before.

A tattoo.

A SOULMATE TATTOO.

"Oh, my god, oh, my god!" He screeches, "No way!"

There, in a bolded capital lettering which he had to assume was his soulmate's handwritting read,

**"THE PRETTIEST PERSON I HAVE EVER SEEN. WOW."**

Wait...

"Wow?" He asks himself. "That... sounds familiar..." he thinks back to who would've said that about him, someone new, that he'd never met before.

That's when he gasps. "Oh, shit."

That guy.

That guy!!

That really, really hot volleyball playing guy from his Advanced Astronomy class said that!!

Tooru had pretended not to notice, turned to one of his friends and whispered something that he now realizes this guy will have permanently marked for _life_ somwhere on his skin.

His whole face turns beet red when Iwaizumi walks into their shared dorm room and he's still half naked, staring at his tattoo.

His best friend reads the tattoo aloud. "Ah, that's nice," he says. "I never thought someone would say that about you, Crappykawa."

"SHUT UP! I'm in turmoil right now!" He sobs.

"What did you do?"

He blushes harder and shakes his head.

The man's eyebrows furrow before he smirks. "Okay, what does his tattoo say?"

Not daring to look up, Tooru reaches for a piece of paper and writes it down.

Iwaizumi reads it before cracking a grin. "That is fucking _fantastic_!"

"Shut up! He's going to hate me!"

His once co-captain from his high school volleyball team comes over and pats him on the head. "Don't worry. He's your soulmate. If anything, he'll probably just call you kinky at worst."

"How can you say that!" He grabs the piece of paper from his friend, ripping it up angrily. "You and Koushi-kun have such cute ones! I'm so embarrassed!"

"Tooru, it's not _that_ bad."

"Yes! Yes, it is!" He cries, slumping down onto the floor.

Hajime rolls his eyes, stepping over Tooru and heading back to his own room. "Fine. Wallow in your own self-loathing and pity."

"I will!" He yells.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

*

Daichi stares in confusion at his soulmate tattoo, written in a cute, classy cursive.

" _My god, he's so hot, I want to have that man's babies."_

His own best friend and roommate, Sugawara Koushi, giggles. "Sounds like your soulmate is pretty damn kinky."

"...shut up."


End file.
